REWRITTEN:Her journey to the underworld
by 18Hibaricloud81
Summary: She has a bet,they are dating and living together, and things tend to be going downhill literaly from there point of view.It's all fixed if sometings wrong sorry! PLZ R&R and thank you for reading


Disclaimer: There's no way I could own katekyo if I did then I wouldn't be typing this fanfiction now would I. Occ definetly, I ownly own the feelings and Hibari female 69FEM18

mukuFEMhiba slight 27FEM18! ENJOY

* * *

Chapter1:Hurry dont get caught!

-Start-

"Grr, hurry up man, if we dont want any trouble with the girl!" One man said while painting, making the whole group shiver in fear.

"Aw, man, it all ran out and...I see a female shadow on the wall!" One said "Then what are we waiting for. Run!" Yelling from another while turning to see a girl with jet black hair.

"Oh no, were dead meat, run!" The leader yelled

''No, no, no, stop! Ahhhhh!'' The rest of the group yelled

While the boss was trying to get away he surely did not want to think at a time like that he kept running not paying attention to the screams that ended leading to yells like "boss run!" or "shes on your tail boss!" He listened to his subordonants and tried to lose her, he was sure she was on his tail. He knew by how he had felt metal on the back of his head. The power was to strong and knocked him down.

"Ittai" while rubbing his head "Oh my god, gomen i'll clean the walls, and we could escape harm right? ''He said while sweat dropping ''Um were you listening to me miss'' He said while wondering if to run.

"Kamikurosu'' Was the only thing he heard from the girl.

* * *

- school-

_'Yawn' _The girl was found being in the classroom, that was indeed keeping her from being outside and around the classroom she also found that the question the teacher had asked was also stupid to answer.

"Um Mi-miss Hi-hibari, would you please answer this equasion'' The teacher waited a little before hearing a silent 'no' then see the said student get up to leave the classroom.

"O-ok then moving on.''

'Uh, i'm pretty sure Kusakabe _will _be bitten to death for making me go to classes' Kyouya said as she walked to the reciption room. 'Um lets see, it's supposed to be a new student tomorrow. Hm I could definetly bite him to death, we shall see about that'. She said while looking at all the papers for him. 'Oh A delinqent, that broke out of vendice, what ever that is. He takes the shape of a pinapple.' She started finding reasons to hate pinapples. 'I realy need a hobby and someone to beat up, this is erritating, and I have to be sure to get my tonfas _and _backup tonfas from Kusakabe.

_knock knock_

''Boss are you in here.''

' Wao, and that man arrives' She thought for a second untill saying ''Yeah im in here''. She said while the door opened revealing Kusakabe and a a bush of brown hair, and a silver headed octopus shaped person.

''Okay, what did they do this time''.

''Ehhhhh, I tell you, I did not do any thing to the school!'' Yelled the brown boy

"Che, no need to be scared of a girl, juudaime'' The octopus said

''What happend to the school, Kusakabe''. Kyouya said in an angerly maner.

''Well, they tried to destroy it, with bombs and a fire.'' Kusakabe Said

''Oh, I thought you didnt do anything Sawada Tsunayoshi''

''Eh, I didn't that was Gokudera-Kun not me, Hibari-chan, please just let me go''!

''Imperessive juudaime!'' Yelled Gokudera

'I was talking about you Gokudera-kun' Tsuna thought

''Kamikurosu''

''Ehhh, EEHH, EEEHHHHH''!

-Later at kyouya's house(kyouya's pov)-

'Ah, taking a shower is the best when I want to think of ways to kill someone' I thought while rapping a towel around myself.

''Kufufufufufu you surely do have a nice body Kyoya'' A noise came from the steam in the bathroom

''Um, i'm pretty sure I left the door closed, and how could someone get inside the bathroom, no one lives with me and i'm sure no one will from what my father says'' I said steady-like while trying to find out who else was invading my privacy, and at the thought of it, I started to blush.

''Kufufufufufu, you wouldnt be able to see me i'm the mist, meaning that I would be able to see you every were the mist went and still goes around to sweatheart, and thats revealing your whole body.''

'Who is this creep, Maybe i should just get out of here' I thought as a feeling a cold wind rubbing on my leg

''Kufufufufu you surely are a soft girl you know that? Kufufufufu''

''Who are you?''

''Rokudou Mukuro''

"Are you sure''

''Yes, you'll see me soon''

-morning time-

'_Ya__wn _yesterday surely was odd. Hm Rokudou Mukuro i'll will definently remember that' I thought while turning over to see a pinapple shaped hairstyle under the same blanket. Poking it curiusly, I remembered that that was the same hairstyle, I had saw before.

''Hm''

''Who are you, and why are you, in, my, bed?'' I whispered

''Kufufufufufufu''

'No, no,no,no why is he in my bed?' I thought while realising that Two things were wrong. One, was that an arm was on my waist, and then the second was that other was definetly on a place I did not want a boy to touch especially a guy that I met yesterday, not even yesterday that early morning, no less. ''Um I would apreciate it if you were to get. Out. Of. MY, BED!''

''Oya oya, Stop yelling I mean, with a yell like that you could wake people up around the neighborhood.'' Mukuro stated with his calm voice. ''Come or you'll make us late for school''.

''Us?''

''Yes I go to your school I thought that you would know you read about me on my profile did you not.'' He calmly said

'Ok, now I know, this is completely weird, and I cant fight him because I made a bloody retarted promise to Kusakabe, and what can I say, i don't like to loose a bet'. ''Fine, but let me change first''. I said after getting up to get my clothing to change. 'Right now you should like, move, shoo, go away!' I thought as he left the room.

-at school(mukuro pov)-

'Kufufufufufu she surely is intresting' I thought as she threw a fit with the teachers. 'I wonder, is she always like that'. I thought to myself while getting up to leave 'Hm checking the other classes wont be that bad'.

''Wait, Mukuro, were are you going you still have about 30 mins left''the teacher said as he stoped arguing with kyouya which he knew it got him nowere so it was no point.'Darn, excuse Mukuro, excuse, and who knew teachers still kept count on the time'.

''Um''.

'Keep thinking Mukuro'

''Im waiting''?

''Well I was, just about to go to the...''Oh my god I got cut of by the one, and only Kyouya hugging my arm'. 'Interesting girl. Yes'

"He was going with me to the reciption room to be sure he had every thing filled out. Any arguments, and you will be bitten to death.'' she said with a very stern voice. At least thats what it sounded like to me. She sounds so cute.

''Ah, fine go ahead.'' he sounded scared. 'Whats with this girl is she that scarey?'

''Mukuro, if your wondering why I was helping you out, I needed to get out too.'' She stated

''Oya, for what reason?''

''Delinqents.''

''Oh''.

'I guess she just used me as an excuse' I wondered then saw that Kusakabe guy or whatever his name was go to Kyouya.

''Chief.''

''Yah''.

''You still have to finish the bet before...''Oh wow, she cut him off.

''I know what I have to do Kusakabe''. Oh it was Kusakabe, and he's watching me and I realize that we were in a staredown.

''You too are idiots, surely you have better things to do, don't you...?''

''Chief''.

''Hm''.

''You chose him. I'm sure if you keep him in the disiplinary committie then you two would look like a great couple and...'' she just loves to cut him off don't she?

''Shut your mouth and I would never with a Newbie''. 'Newbie ouch that hurt my feelings please think things' I look to see tonfas in Kusakabe's hands.

''I'll allow to have these, if, you dont attack people in the school, only outside, and become a couple with him.'' He stated while looking at me 'Oya that definetly would not be a problem, if I knew what, was, HAPPENING!'

''I'll explain everything to you later Mukuro, I just want my tonfas back, so, ok we will become a couple'' she sounded strained though saying it.

''Yeah that would be good''. 'Wait did she read my mind or what, I thought I was the only one to be able to do that!'

''Remember to cater to her..um..you guys...?'' Kusakabe stopped to realize that Me and Kyouya was kissing, kissing, wait, KISSING (Yeah you heard right)

' I lost my first kiss to her well I admit it was actually a good kiss so this is what my friends were making a big deal about'

''Hn''

'Is she trying to say something' I start to wonder, then I let her go.

''Why couldn't you wait, I mean were in the middle of the hall, and class ended, so we were watched.''

Ah, so true we were in the middle of the hall, and class had to end surely, they all looked surprized. All we heard was ''She probobly would be less cranky now'' Or ''Do you think she would torture us still'' and ''Queen of bitting got herself a boyfriend''.Oh, no, she heard boyfriend, and now she surely was ticked off.

''Kyouya calm down, to you they were, what, um...herbivores right'' I told my "girlfriend" as she surely did not want to hear them. An era emitted from her 'Hm impressive.'

''Skipping''

"Huh?'' 'Skipping, what the heck. What about it girl?'

"Skipping there skipping they shall be bitten to death for two reasons'' She stated as she put two fingers up ''one you interupted me and muku koi's time together and two the class bell rung so you're late''.Everyone froze to me it felt like it was empty until I looked around to see mentaly shocked people.

''Mukuro iikoze.''

''Ah, mm, kay''

'One day, you'll be happy about what I had done Cheif' Kusakabe thought 'Well I mean I can after all read minds' Mukuro thought 'Kufufufufufufufu'

-tsunapov sawada residence (first time for every thing right i had to add him after all)Kufufufu-

'Iitai Hibari-chan surely can hurt someone' I thought looking at Gokudera-Kun, to make sure he was ok.

''Maa maa you and Gokudera surely got a beating from Hibari-chan, Hn''

''Ah''

''DONT TALK ABOUT JUUDAIME THAT WAY!''

''Maa maa, calm down, haha''

''Gokudera-Kun he's right, calm down.''

''If juudaime says so.''

''Ciaosuu''

''Reborn, where were you after school?'' I say.

''Watching Kyouya and Mukuro''.

'Eh, is he a stalker?'

''No''.

''No what Reborn''.

''Im not a stalker, so I was saying you know there a couple now, right, they kissed in the hall, and Kyouya dragged Mukuro in the reciption office, for what I dont know, but they also started to live together, and i'm sure Kyouya didnt want anyone to know, so dont tell any one. Oh and Hibari is coming over now, she should be outside.''

When Reborn left, yeah, I was scared he said something like ''dont gang up on her since she would be the only girl in the room'' or ''she probably wont hurt you but mukuro would''. Yeah having the most scariest person in my house I would rather die. I start hearing the door close and foot steps coming up stairs then a little ''ciaosuu'' then a ''ya akanbo'' .My heart beating faster oh my god, I could die with the mother of death coming, step by step.

"Juudime daijoubu''(are you ok)

''Hiii, hekides''(im ok)

''Yo''

"hi-hi-hi-hii-hibari-ch-ch-ch-chan'' 'Why did I stuter so much baka tsuna'

''Bakayaro sawada now tell me why am I here?''

'I think she is not very happy'

''Er, I dont know, ask Reborn''

''He said you knew''

''Gomen, but juudaime I have to get home''.

''Maa, and I have to go see my old man'' And with that the left me with Hibari chan. I look at her finding her on MY bed.'Oh why mee!'

''Um''.

''Hm, I dont like being here'' she said while I climbed on the side of my bed looking dead in her eyes then slowly lean in to kiss her, why, I should know but I don't.

''What are you''.

''Hnn'' Why am i kissing Kyouya-chan. While wondering that, I hear a click. Me and Kyouya-chan stop imedietly to see the one, and only Reborn holding a camera.

''REBORN! You new that was going to happen, didn't you!'' I yell realizing that Hibari-chan was crying.

"Hibari-chan daijoubu''.

''Why''.

''Eh''.

''If Mukuro sees that then, it would be no point of my bet, with kusakabe akanbo'' she stated pushing me off of her for her to stand up.

''Ah, so what type of bet, is it?''

''Kusakabe said that if I could find my right love, and become a couple with them, then I would be able to freely fight people when I want, because I went to far on a fight, and he took away my wepons, so I can't fight.''

''Oh, so if I gave this to Mukuro then...''

''Sawada would have to be my partner.''

''Iie(i suck at spelling no in japanese but i tried my best) I would never, break you guys up.''

''Kufufufufufu, break who up?'' Kyouya looked pretty shocked

''No, no, no, no'' she whispered ''Mu-mukuro hello''

''Oya, so this is were kyo-koi''

''A-ah''

'She caught my stutters'.

''Those two were alone, in the room together'' 'Reborn, he's going to get it'.

I look at Kyouya to find out that, she is definetly crying, with her head down. Oh why, Reborn, why?

''Oya, and what did they do?'' He asked now looking at Kyouya with stern eyes.

''This''.

He showed Mukuro a picture of us, kissing.

''Gomenisai mukuro!'' She yelled while running to him grabbing his shirt like she was tring to grip him up.

''...'' nothing came out his mouth.

-mukuro's pov-

'What was I supposed to say, I dont care, that wasnt important, I love her, and she does this'. I feel her grabbing me and I realy dont know what to do.

''Gomen I di-didn't mean to Mukuro, I-i..''

Shh, was what I wanted to say, but what came out was...

''Daisuki da yo'' (I love you)

''Hm, Ah, Daisuki da yo''

''Eh you still love her, no matter what she does?''

''Pretty much'' I say while grabbing a good hold of her.

'Yeah I like the sound of that'

_'Daisuki da yo'_

_-end-_

Me: Yosh its me allucard emo hihi.

Tsuna:emo?

Me : yep my classmates call me that so i stick with it.

Tsuna: Ah

Me: ne ne tsu kun there realy is a song called'daisuki da yo' cute

Tsuna: well I guess i never knew haha.

Me not funny ne'

Tsuna: gomenisai

Me: the next chapter is called'the love they share'

Tsuna: drama much

Me :nope i hate drama there dumb rewritten first fanfic so plz R&R.

Me & Tsuna :Ciao Ciao/Bye


End file.
